


T-Rex gonna T-Rex

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [53]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Book 7: Dead Beat, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: post-Dead Beat... Murphy and Dresden are driving around Chicago, having a little chat





	T-Rex gonna T-Rex

"Dammit, Dresden!" Murphy swore as we drove through the mostly deserted streets of downtown Chicago.

She wasn't angry at me - not really. Mostly she was astonished by the wave of destruction a reanimated zombie T-Rex had left after rampaging around most of Halloween night. What can I say? T-Rex gonna T-Rex.

"You try stopping a flightless bird that's bigger than most buildings with teeth the size of my head," I told her. (Also - when did dinosaurs become birds? School lied to me.)

She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

We rode in silence for a few minutes. Traffic started to pick up a little bit before she spoke again. "What possessed you to revive a T-Rex?"

I shrugged. "I needed to get somewhere fast and I needed a zombie eating machine."

"So it was a practical choice?"

"It made sense at the time. Worked too. SUE ate a lot of zombies."

"Your life is so weird sometimes."

She's not wrong.


End file.
